The Maniac
"Heather, what did you do?!" Courtney scolds. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" Heather pleads. "Right," Gwen says rolling her eyes. "Our car just all of a suddenly stopped, for no reason." "We are out of gas, Gwen." Heather says rudly. All three of them look at the road streching ahead of them. They all lookd back at each other, not knowing what to do. The sound of Heather opening her phone, broke the silence. "I have no service," Heather complained. "We can't call for help." "Well, thats obvious." Courtney says. Gwen looks at Courtney, then the time, in the car. "It's only four, we'll have time to get to Miami...right?" All three of the girls were going to a promotional photo shoot for Total Drama, The Musical. They had to be there by six, in the evening. "Most likely..." Heather says. "Not!" As day turned to night, the girls caught fright. A car racing down the never-ending road, speeding. All three the girls, lay in the backseat of the car, not preparing for what would happen next. Gwen hears a sudden noise. "Do you guys hear that?" Gwen yawns. She nudges Coutney's arm. "What?" Courtney asks, not knowing the car, speeding down the road. Heather sprouts up. "Watch out!" She says pointing at the car coming, faster and faster. "Oh my god," Gwen says with widened eyes. "Run!" Gwen pushes Heather and Courtney out of the door, in hopes of saving thier lifes. The door wouldn't budge. The car kept speeding. Luckily, Courtney lifts up the door opening mechanism. Gwen shoves them out the door. It was too late. All three girls... They escaped the car's mad fury. The car was indented in the front. The maniac in the car, thinking that they were dead, steps out of his vehicle. A chilling breeze of cold air sweeps his messy hair. "Fresh meat," The maniac says in a creepy voice. "All mine. All of it..." He continues. He steps up to the front seat of the car. He notices there isn't anyone in side. He quickly seaches the back- Still no victims. He got an angry look on his face knowing, he had to get his anger out. He walks around the car. Discovering the three girls lying there. The maniac looks around to see if anyone is there. He sweeps the 3 unconscious girls up, and thows them in the back of his rustic, pick up truck. -------------------------------- "Oh girl, you beating me like crazy!" LeShawna said, putting her hand of cards down. "It's funny how I haven't even played this before," Bridgette says. "I just learned from a so called "Master"." LeShawna and Bridgette were playing a fun game of Poker in LeShawna's modern apartment. A knock is heard from the door. "It better be the pizza guy," LeShawna says standing up from her seat on her floor. LeShawna answers the door. "LeShawna, you forgot the money." Bridgette says. "Oh, duh!" She says turned around to Bridgette, then she faces the pizza guy. "I'll be right back, sorry sir." LeShawna apologizes, leaving the doorway. The so called "Pizza Deliverer" draws a knife from his back pocket, hiding it behind his back. LeShawna walks back to the door way. "Here you go," LeShawna hands the pizza guy the money and trades it for the pizza. LeShawna walks back to the deck of cards waiting for her, closing the door with her foot. Therefore, shutting it on the pizza guy's face. LeShawna puts the pizza box on the table, in the way of thier poker game. "Did you get the Garlic Powder amd Parmesan Cheese?" Bridgette asks. "I forgot about that to!" LeShawna realizes after just sitting down. She gets back up and walks into the kitchen. "And while your at it, can you crank up the heat? It's getting pretty chilly." Bridgette asks kindly. "Yeah," LeShawna says grabbing the Garlic Powder. "Just grab the throw blanket on the couch." She says, walking into a dark room, dimly lit by a candle. Bridgette then grabs the throw blanket and warms her self up with it. She then frees her arms to get a fresh, slice of piping hot, pizza. LeShawna puts out the candle in the room, and returns to her freshly, painted, living room. "Thanks for helping me paint," LeShawna thanks while grabbing the Garlic Powder and the Parmesan Cheese. "I would have taken me all day with out you." Her voice echoed. Bridgette nods in agreement while eating her pizza. "Girl, save me some pizza." LeShawna jokes, while bringing her food-toppers to the table. Bridgette then giggles, wiping her mouth. LeShawna grabs a slice. Bridgette is distracted by the cold face staring at her in the window. "Mmm," LeShawna says in enjoyment. "This pizza is delicious." LeShawna then looks at Bridgette, realizing she is staring at something. "Girl, what are you staring at?" LeShawna notes the direction in which Bridgette is looking, she then looks where Bridgette is staring. The face of a man was still there. It was the maniac that thought he killed Gwen, Heather and Courtney. LeShawna and Bridgette look at him with a freaky look, slowly, LeShawna backs up near Bridgette. The maniac pulls a knife. Then slowly scratches it agains the window, creating a eerie screeching noise. LeShawna and Bridgette hold thier ears, hoping to ignore the noise. The maniac breaks the window with his fist. The two girls scream in horror. The maniac climbs though the half broken window. Bridgette runs for the door while LeShawna runs into her bed room. The maniac walks in slowly holding a knife in his right hand. Bridgette struggles to open the door. She realizes that the maniac isn't after her. She opens the door sucessfully. Then she doesn't realize she ran into a trap. A glass vase on top of the door's framing, hits Bridgette on her head, knocking her out, cold. The maniac walks into the kitchen, grabbing a second knife. LeShawna panics in her room. "What do I do? What do I do?!" LeShawna freaks out. She quickly picks up her previously lit candle, and lites it up again with a match. She walks up to the door, trying to listen if he's there or not. The maniac is right next to the door. He stabs one of his knifes though the door, spooking LeShawna, causing her to drop the candle. A fire broke out. -------------------------------- All 5 girls are tied up on chains, feet and hands, still unconscious. Gwen wakes up. "Courtney...Heather," Gwen asks looking down. "Are you there?" Gwen asks, without responce. She looks up to discover everyone of the girls in chains. "LeShawna? Bridgette?!" Gwen freaks out. Then the maniac comes up to Gwen, rubbing her cheek he says "Don't worry baby, everything will be okay..." He rubbed her cheek gingerly. Gwen fights back my biting his finger. He slaps her hard agains the face, causing her face to jerk to the right. "Don't mess with me!" He demands. "Or I will do worse things to you," He threatens. The maniac looks Gwen in the eyes for a couple of seconds then leaves the room. "LeShawna, wake up!" Gwen says quietly, trying to kick her for her attention. She succeeds. "What?!" LeShawna yells. "Shhhhh!" Gwen signals. "Wake up the others," Gwen says quietly. LeShawna kicks Heather, who kicks Coutney, who kicks Bridgette. "Why are we all tied up?!" Bridgette asks. "I dunno!" Heather says. "We have to get out," Heather says trying to wiggle herself free. A toxic gas is released into the air of the girl's chamber. -------------------------------- "Wha...what...happened..." Courtney says with chattering teeth. "Where are we?" Bridgette asks holding herself for warmth. They were stranded. Yes, stranded in the middle of a forrest. All the girls have no clue what happened. Only the maniac knows. It was winter, cold as ice, sitting in the middle of a forrest. Courtney and Bridgette hold eachother looking around the forrest, being scared. On the other side of the forrest, near a iced river is LeShawna, Gwen and Heather. They are all huddled, igoring thier differences. "I'm so scared," Gwen says. "I've never ever been this scared in my entire-" A dog barks and Gwen lets out a little scream. "Life!" Gwen continues. "We need to find food, or at least somebody," LeShawna suggests. "No shiz Sherlock." Heather talksback. "Oh I;ve had enough of you Heather," LeShawna pics Heather up, thowing her into the ice cold water. "LeShawna, No!" Gwen tries to stop her. But fails. Gwen runs over to the water and pulls Heather out. "Well, I don't even need the help of you two girls," LeShawna says walking off into a dark area of the woods. She walks so far that she finds a road. Acourse, nobody would be driving down a road at four am. But thier was. The maniac. So there LeShawna lay, dead. She should have stayed with her group. I guess she didn't listen. Not our fault, now is it. The maniac got out of his car and started venturing into the woods. Bridgette and Courtney are walking around the woods. Then they see a person. "Hey, you!" Courtney yells. The person looks at them. "Yeah you. I need you to help us!" The person pulls out a gun but Courtney doesn't realize it. He shoots the gun. It kills, Bridgette. Courtney ducked when she heard the sound. Bridgette didn't. Courtney then runs for her short life. Running into a booby trap. And then there were 2 girls left; Gwen and Heather. Dispite, Heather has hypothermia. "I finally killed them all..." The maniac says in excitement. Then the maniac takes off his mask...It was not a he, or a maniac. It was Izzy. Playing a "Pratical Joke" that went to far... Gwen was the only person still alive. She contacted the police and now Izzy is being put to the electric chair. -------------------------------- "Haha, this looks fun!" Izzy says while being wheeled in to the electic room, via wheel chair. Gwen sat on the other side of the two-way mirror, mouring the lost of some of her friends. "Lighten up Gwen, It was just a joke." Izzy was told to let out her final thoughts before she went to sleep. "Geeze," Izzy added while being strapped in. The officer pulls the lever. Bye, Bye. Momments later Izzy sprouts up. "THAT WAS ... AWESOME!" Izzy exclaims while everyone else is in shock. The officer keeps pulling the leaver up and down and Izzy wouldn't die. Then she dissolved in a powder of dust. She wasn't found yet. She's still on the run playing "Pratical Jokes" on people. -------------------------------- THE END! Hope you enjoyed! Category:Noncompetition stories Category:Horror Category:Short stories